home is on a dragons back
by Daggur the deranged
Summary: my first fic so it's not the best and may have a odd storyline. basically a runaway fic were hiccup runs away with another one of the teens, i haven't seen a runaway fic featuring this combo so i took it into my own hands, not sure how to really summarise this without giving to much away but the red death is growing old and has started raising a hier. hope you enjoy
1. i shot it!

This is my first fic so it probably wont be that good, also not sure how the update schedule will be, right now im driving to a cristmas party in toronto so i have a bit over four hours to work and than another four on the way back.  
This is a runaway fic, im trying to make it as unique as possible but there are a couple elements that are in almost all runaway fics that will be included.  
Now into the story

* * *

"i hit it, i actually hit it, it went down just over raven point, lets get a search party out there befo-"

"hiccup enough"

his father was fuming, not only did he nearly get killed but he led a monsterous nightmare rampaging through the town destroying everything in its way.

"Gobber bring him back to my house." said stoic "we don't need him causing anymore trouble"

Gobber put his hand on the boys shoulder

"get a move on kiddo" he said gently pushing the boy forward

hiccup couldn't tell if he was actually upset or just faking it to aoid any issues with his father, he could feel the eyes of most of the village, including his peers staring at the back of his head.

when he finally got back to his house Gobber clapped him on the back.

"it's ok lad, y'ell get yur chance, im goin ta see if i can get yur father to let ya into dragon training"  
hiccup was silent, still angry at his father for not having any faith in him. Gobbers words finally sank in.

"thanks Gobber"

"don't mention it lad, and ya might want to stay away from your father for the rest of the night"and with that his mentor left, the door swung closed and clicked into it's latch.

hiccup didn't feel like talking to his father again that night so he decided to head up to his room for the night...

hiccup woke to shouting

"well that's always a good sign" hiccup muttered to himself

"Hiccup!" his father shouted "get down here"

even if he was in the mood to argue with his father it wasn't worth it, hiccup shambled down the stairs.

"what is it dad?"

"Gobber has convinced me that with a bit of training you're going to become a fine Viking warrior"

"wait, really?" hiccup was shocked "i thought you said i wasn't ready for dragon training"

"well Gobber made some pretty good points, training starts tomorrow morning, be ready"  
stoic put his hands on his sons shoulders. "make me proud"

"i will, dad"

"I've got some chiefing to do, you might want to go see Gobber to get yourself situated with a weapon"

his father then proceeded to grab his war hammer and head outside.  
hiccup gulped down his breakfast and started to plan out his day in his notebook. So far he had to get a weapon for dragon training, then he would probably have to figure out how to swing it without killing himself, and he also had to search for that dragon that he downed.

he had a busy day ahead on him, first he was off to the forge to get a weapon from Gobber, and to thank him.

Hiccup was so pumped that he ran the whole way there, or... ran to the best of his abilities, to be honest it was more of a jog.

hiccup came in to see Gobber toss a newly sharpened sword onto a pile of other new swords, axes, and whatnot.

"hey Gobber"

Gobber turned around, his face covered in sweat and soot

"oh hey iccup, you comin to help out today?" Gobber asked hopefully

"oh" hiccup felt a bit bad for not having time to help Gobber "actually I came to get a weapon for dragon training"

"oh yea, i forgot that yur dad agreed to let you into dragon trainin" Gobber went over to a different table to grab something "I actually made you a special sword last night, here" Gobber handed him the weapon

he practiced swinging it through the air a couple times, mock disarming and blocking opponents, its blade caught the sun shining through the window and reflected into his eyes, Gobber had to block the sword from hitting him with the hammer attached where his left had used to be.

"whoa there lad, might wanna learn how to swing that thing a little bit further away from people ya dont want killed"

"sorry, i really should have waited a second there"

"ah it's fine lad" gobber chuckled "i took out one of my fathers teeth when he first gave me a hammer"

"so how did get my dad to agree to letting you train me?"

"well i told him the usual stuff about learning how to take care of your self, and being more helpful in the village"

"wait, thats it?" he agreed to that?"

"well not exactly..." gobbers smile faltered "you see, your fathers leading another search for the nest before the frost sets in, and he might ave needed someone to make sure you dident get into any trouble while he was gone"

"oh, that sounds more like him" hiccup shouldn't have been suprised, that was exactly the type of thing his father would do.

"wow, you really did go all out on this thing didn't you" hiccup said clearly trying to change the subject. gobber went along with it.

"yea, i didn't think a axe or hammer would suit you, and you probably couldn't handle a full sword properly, it's meant to be kinda a cross between a dagger and a sword. i wanted to make sure that it was light enough for you to i made the blade super thin and just a teensly bit curved, that way you can deflect attacks instead of fully blocking them"

"this is so cool, thanks"

"yea yea i know, now don't go gettin sentimental on me, you gotta get out there and learn how to swing that thing by tomorow"

* * *

i know its not a lot but this is my first time publishing so please go easy on me, im .trying to male each chapter longer than the last

(still trying to get my grammar and formatting right, so sorry about that)


	2. the dragon in the woods

hiccup sighed as he crossed yet another spot off his map

"where is this stupid dragon!" he shouted into the woods.

he slapped a branch out of his way

"the gods hate m-" smack!

the branch swung back and hit him

"thanks for agreeing with me, for once"

he stared at the responsible tree, it was split and had fallen, but looked as if it had been fine until about a day ago.

"i wonder how that happend?"

he went to get a better look, when he noticed that there were multiple other trees that had befallen a similar fate, whatever caused that must have a quite a bit of force behind it, they seemed to all have fallen in the same direction, they all fell towards a cliff. Hiccup peered over the edge underneath him there was a pond, a sort of sandy beach which faded into some grassy areas with a few small shrubs and trees growing on one side, and on the other side another cliff wall. The area was completly boxed in by cliffs of grey rocks, and must have been about 30 feet below him, but what caught his eye was the tangled black mass covered in ropes sorrounded with fallen black scales and dried up red splotches in the sand.

"Holy crap, is that really..."

hiccup was at a loss for words, he was at a loss for thoughts actually, he couldent believe he had hit, and then seen the dragon that had been previously unknown to viking eyes, the **night fury.**

"i need to get down there" he said to himself

he tried to get a better look at the sorounding area, just rocks, rocks, and, he spotted a small opening in the rocks.

"There we go, thats gotta be the way in"

he made his way down a hill around the cove, towards the entrance, he stopped before he entered, taking a deep breath in and unsheathing his dagger, it wouldn't do much against a dragon in the wild, but this one was his for the taking.

"Alright dragon, i,m going to cut out your heart, and then i will bring it to my father, and it will prove to him that having somebody watch me, as if i were a small baby is just limiting me!"

the dragon opened its eyes, hiccup took a few steps back, he had though it to be dead, that it had bled out from all the scrapes and broken off scales, it stared him in the eye.

it was afraid,it looked as if it were a trapped viking, with a night fury standing over it.

hiccup looked into its eyes, and he saw his own reflection, a scared young boy, looking for aproval from his peers and elders, he could see that the dragon was scared out of its mind, that it feared death, and if it could understand death, if it could feel all those emotions, that must mean, **dragons were sentient** , he had always thought of them as animals, searching for food, not as creatures that could think for themself, that could fully grip what was going on around them, that could feel emotions.

the thought of it all hit hiccup like a gronkle, he understood attacking mindless beasts, but if these things could be reasoned with that changed everything, the dragon infront of him was practically more afraid then him, and now, and only now, did he understand what he had to do. He brought the dagger to the ropes, the dragon flinched as the blade moved forward thinking it was to cut him, but instead it cut in to the rope, soon the dragon was no longer bound, hiccup turned and started walking backwards towards the exit, the dragon now realising it was free shook off the ropes and pounced, pinning hiccup the the ground, it let out a deafening roar, the ran off as far away as it could from hiccup as it could without going into the water, hiccups ears were ringing, his head hurt, and his reality was falling apart, he struggled to get up and move towards the crack in the stone he came in from, pulling him self to the other side he finally let his thoughts catch up with him, his head started pounding and he fell to the ground, he was out before he even hit the ground.

when hiccup woke up he made his way back to the village, the confidence he had hours ago had passed, he was not bringing the heart of a night fury and he could never tell anyone that he had actually shot one down, if his father heard he would be banished. if snotlout or the twins were around right now they would probably get in his face about it, if it were snotlout he would be crawling home, beaten and bruised, "oh, i'm hiccup the useless, i shot down a night fury." it was as if he could hear them in his head.

"but then, i lost it!" laughter erupted from behind the house he had just passed

turns out it wasn't in his head, he had to get back to his house before those guys see him, he started to walk at a hurried pace towards the cheifs house when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"hey guys look at what i just found, the best night fury hunter in all the lands!" snotlout shouted towards the group over dramaticaly

"hah, i cant wait untill dragon training starts, then maybe he can teach me his secrets!" tuffnut added

"let me go guys" hiccup said a lot more confident than he expected, i guess seeing the most feared dragon known to man up close makes things like snotlout seem so small, but the dragon hadent harmed hiccup, he already knew snotlout would.

"so, find that dragon yet?" snotlout teased before punching him in the nose, hiccup fell back, only being held up by snotlout, who was still gripping his wrist, he pulled hiccup back up to a standing position and hit him in the gut, winding him in the procces.

"let him go guys, you can see him get beaten up in dragon training." hiccup thanked astrid in his head before he was shoved to the ground by snotlout, hiccup got to his feet and moved as fast as his feet could carry him towards his house, needless to say it was not very fast, he still was having struggle breathing due to being winded, it was as if snotlout was sitting on his chest. Finnaly the weight on his chest left and he could breath again, he sucked in air and ran back to his house, he could feel blood running down his chin from his nose.

When he got he cleaned himself up and headed up to his room, he wanted to sketch the dragon while it was still somewhat fresh in his mind, he couldent quite figure out how long the wings were or any of the preportions since he only saw it when it was tangled up in the bola. It was starting to get dark, and he had dragon training tommorow, he took his sword off his back and rested it beside his bed, his father must have already left to search for the nest again, since he had not come back home that night, pff not even a goodbye, hiccup thought to himself.

* * *

decided to post chapter one and two at the same time since they are a bit short. right now im trying to increase my word count by 200 every chapter. hopefully new chapter posted every week. if you see any spelling, grammer or punctuation mistakes please tell me and i will fix them, all reviews are apreciated


	3. the sausage gronkle and wonky formatting

Hiccup woke to the sun blinding his eyes, right now it was the perfect time of year that it would wake him up so that he would be ready for dragon training, during the summer he would have to cover his window though or he would wake too early. He decided to eat breakfast at home instead of the Meade hall because the other teens would surely be there, he definitely did not need to see them any time before dragon training or he would be bruised before the dragons even got out of their cages.

When he showed up to the arena everyone else was already there.

"I didn't think he had the guts to actually show up" Snotlout said blandly

"I'm glad he's here, now we can all have partners when we fight the zippleback."

Fishlegs seemed to be the only one happy about his presence

"That's if he even survives until then" Ruffnut chimed in

"It would be pretty cool to see him get torn apart" Tuffnut agreed

"Gobber wouldn't let that happen though, right?" Fishlegs looked to Gobber for reassurance, but Gobber wasn't even paying attention to the teens, he was instead dropping a fish in through each of the small windows on the dragon cages.

"Nobody's gonna baby him in dragon training, either he steps it up or he won't make it till the end of the month." Astrid had ended the argument.

Gobber was done feeding the dragons.

"alright there kiddos" Gobber continued in a mock spooky voice "for the first week I'm gunna be introducing you to the dragons, for training today we have some of the more common breeds of dragons, the gruesome gronkle, the deadly nadder, the hideous zippleback ,and the terrible terror."

"What about the nightmare?" Fishlegs asked.

"Are you serious, you would all be dead if i brought that thing out, I can't even get it back in its cage!" Gobber practically shouted, he walked toward the exit and closed the gate.

"uh, Gobber, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

He wasn't heard over the sound of the pully system and gears grinding, the log holding the gronkle cage started pulling upwards, the other teens seeing what was happening unsheathed their weapons, Hiccup pulled out his sword, he had barly practiced with it the previous day, he lost a lot of his sunlight when he had passed out and didn't quite feel comfortable with his sword, still he had to defend himself somehow. When the log fully lifted the doors flew open, the gronkle immediatly flew towards some rocks left out on the other side of the arena, the teens ran to the sides, out of its path, the pile of rocks was gone in an instant, Gobber shouted down to the teens.

"I believe in learning, on the job"

"Get a shield, noise disorients them so make as much as possible, everyone exept for Hiccup ran to get a shield, the twins briefly fought over one before Tuffnut hit Ruffnut over the head with it and grabbed another one, the gronkle charged at them, hitting the weapons rack instead, it sent the last remaining shield rolling away to the opposite side of the arena as Hiccup.

"The rocks haven't melted yet, but they should be soon, it ate enough for five shots that means that at least one of you won't get hit." Gobber announced

Hiccup decided it was now or never to run after that shield, it was better to go now before he could get blown up, the teens were hollering at the top of their lungs and hitting their shields on the ground tring to make noise, Hiccup ran from behind his cover towards the shield, the gronkle once again charged, this time at the now exposed Viking, Hiccup ducked behind another barrier but immediatly left that cover, the gronkle barreled through the wooden barrier, Hiccup finally got his shield and put it over his right arm.

"Those barriers are good for hiding, not so much for protecting you from an attack!" Gobber shouted over the noise.

Hiccup looked back at the dragon, it was looking at ruff and tuff who were pushing each other out from behind a barrier, it opened its mouth, an orange glow formed, slowly getting brighter.

"Ruff, Tufff, look out!" Astrid shouted to warn them.

They looked towards the dragon, pushing and shoving turned into fear and shock in an instant, the dragon was ready to fire, Hiccup hit his sword against the metal outer ring of his shield, it made a loud high pitched "bing!" distracting the dragon, its fireball still mostly just red hot rock, slammed into the ground turning the barrier into splinters.

"Alright, you two are out!" Gobber shouted towards them "get over to the gate and get out of there."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut didn't complain and made thier way over to the gate, thier faces were bleeding a bit from the shards of wood hitting them, but they were mostly unharmed.

The gronkle turned towards the source of the noise, a Hiccup without a barrier near him, the gronkle charged up another shot. Hiccup hit his shield twice as hard as he could the blast was less solid than last time it hit the floor like a half melted chocolate bar, splashing bits of molten rock out around it, it started to charge a second shot, Astrid figured out how Hiccups noise was made and started hitting her axe against the metal part of Tuffnuts mace, she was too far away from the gronkle for it to have much effect though, Hiccup rapidly hit his shield as he slowly walked backwards before, turning and running to the side trying to get near the other teens, the dragon let lose another blast this one hit Hiccups shield sending him spinning to the ground from the momentum, the blast had melted through part of the wood and the shield started getting very hot on Hiccups arm, he pulled off the straps and threw it to the side, he got into a weak fighting stance holding his injured arm close to his body, his sword extended on an angle towards the beast, he couldn't back up any further now. he had nearly walked backward into the gronkles cage , it flew at him again hiccup tried to dodge it but it still hit his arm, knocking him onto his rear making him lose his grip on his sword, he heard Astrid shout a battle cry and start to run toward the dragon, but she would be too slow, the dragon had him pinned to the ground and its head was only an arm's length away from Hiccups head, he closed his eyes afraid to look, he didn't have to see the glow to know another shot was coming, he could already feel the heat, Gobber jumped down from the top of the arena, landing beside the gronkle, he brought his hook up to its mouth and pulled it away from Hiccup, the fireball flew into its own cage before Gobber wrestled it back in, surprisingly the twins managed to close the gate without much instructing, though they nearly locked Gobber in with the gronkle.

"Alright, trainings over for today," Gobber told the teens.

Hiccup was glad, although Astrid and Snotlout didn't seem very happy about it.

Hiccup went to go retrieve his sword, Astrid tossed tuffs mace back to him.

"Thanks, Gobber" Hiccup said just loud enough for only Gobber to hear.

"It's my job to keep you guys safe for now, don't think it would go along well if i got a trainee killed within the first week of dragon training"

"well, i better be on my way now." Hiccup tried leaving.

"Oh no not yet, you gotta come help me at the forge first."

Hiccup decided that wasn't too bad since then he could avoid snotlout, he wasn't too afraid the twins would do anything since he kind of saved them in the arena today, but he liked helping Gobber out anyway.

He decided that after he was done though he would go out and get some of those scales that had fallen off of the night fury, he wanted to experiment and see the best ways to counter the thick scales maybe that could get him an edge in dragon training, little did he know he would get an edge in dragon training by going to the cove again, just not in the way he thinks.

(sorry, formatting got a bit wonky after I did a bunch of spellcheck and stuff)

* * *

alright thats it for chapter three, once again please point out any mistaks i made so i can fix them. im kinda suprised at how well the first chapter was recived, on the first day I got 3 follows and a favorite, and a crazy huge 107 views, like what's with that, looking forward to getting some reviews from you guys, i would love to see any ideas/suggestions you have, i know astrid is a bit ooc but i need it to be that way to set up some of the future for the story, right now she sees hiccup as defenseless when he starts to do better she wont be so kind to him


	4. sorry

sorry guys, story is not dead, chapter 4 was supposed to be a Christmas present for you guys but my laptop's hard drive died on Christmas Day when I went to post of all times. the chapters may be delayed for up to a month but I will try to get them out soon.


	5. contact

sorry about the long wait, had some issues getting this out. I set up a twitter account for my FFN account and I would love to talk with some of you guys, bonus points if you wanna talk in fury speak from "brothers of night" by toothless golfer, i will be away until next Wednesday and i wont have internet :/ it's for my Nana's 80th i will try to get a chapter or two written though to post when I'm back

* * *

hiccup woke before the sun had even gotten above the horizon, he had went to bed so early last night, partially due to nearly dying in dragon training and also because of his "meeting" with Snotlout, he looked down at his stomach, there was a small bruise where Snotlouts knuckles hit against his ribs, a little above that was a fading bruise from a few days ago in the shape a night fury paw, he couldn't let anyone see that or they would find out that he had been up close with some sort of dragon, maybe he could blame it on the gronkle he thought.

anyways, dragon training was still an hour or two away, so he had time to head out to the forest to gather some scales, the great hall wouldn't be open yet so he would have to wait a bit to eat, which would be fine as long as he didn't lose track of time out in the forest, he estimated he would have to come back in about and hour and a half to make it to breakfast in time. when he got up to the crash site, he realized how little scales had survived the crash, most of the ones that fell off had shattered, after kicking around the leaves on the forest floor he only managed to find three intact whole scales, he picked up one of the bigger pieces of broken scales, the edge where it broke was as sharp as a knife, maybe sharper, good thing he knew where to find more scales, even if they were a little bloodier than he would prefer, sure he could get the scales from any other dragon that was more common, but there was something special about the scales off a night fury. when he got down to the entrance to the cove he could already see the scales, he could count five or so from outside even, as he entered he heard a loud thump to his right, his hand that was holding the scale tightened, and he cut his hand on it, he didn't notice since the night fury had fallen from above him, it was now laying on its side, hiccup was full of shock and fear, why was the dragon still here? he asked himself in his head, as it got up from its side, it saw him in the corner of its eye, it immediately pivoted to stare directly at him, crouching low, teeth bared.

"hey there, remember me?" hiccup almost whispered, his voice catching on his words

the dragon advanced, it was now blocking the exit. hiccup also kept backing up away from the dragon, his hands were out as if they would protect him, he stumbled over a tree root, and fell onto his rear, he was at this point crab walking away, the dragon stopped baring its teeth,it had a more neutral, if not curious look on its face now, it lowered its head down towards hiccup. he was sure it was about to start eating him, starting at his stomach, but instead it sniffed him, then it nudged him with its nose, his coat fell away from his chest revealing the knife he had. almost instantaneously the dragon bared its teeth once more as it jumped away from hiccup. hiccups emotions were a mess, fear then curiosity then fear again, what had frightened the dragon? he looked down to his coat, the dagger in the side of it was where he found his answer.

"oh, you don't like weapons" hiccup said as if he were talking to the dragon "that makes sense I guess"

he made to get rid of his knife, grabbing the handle in between two of his fingers, the dragon started emanating a purple glow from its throat.

"OK, OK" hiccup let go of the knife. how was he going to go about this he wondered to himself, he slowly removed his coat, taking the dagger with it, the night fury tensed, then hiccup discarded his coat and threw it onto the ground, the dragon seemed a bitter more docile with this action but was still on guard, and was still blocking the exit, maybe he could get the dragon to move with a distraction, maybe the dragon would want to investigate his coat though, he backed up away from the coat, but made sure he was still in the night furies eyesight, slowly the dragon moved forward until it was standing above the coat.

"now I just wanna leave" he stated to the fury

the dragon looked quizzically at him, clearly not understanding. hiccup started moving slowly, back pressed up against the rocky wall, the dragon kept its eyes focused on the strange human, hiccup felt along the wall behind him, he hit his bleeding hand against the wall while feeling for the exit.

"shit" he exclaimed

the dragon tensed up.

"no, no, its fine" hiccup tried to calm down the dragon "just my hand, see?"

he showed the dragon his bleeding hand, the dragons made a rumbling sound from its stomach

"please don't eat me he squeaked" before he found the exit and quickly left

he looked down at his bleeding hand, he was going to have to bandage it up, it was starting to sting now, then he remembered what cut him.

"crap! the scales"

he must have dropped them when he fell down, not sure at what fall, the dragons or his own. why had the dragon fallen in the first place? he dared another peek at the cove, the dragon was still sniffing his coat, its tail swaying in front of the entrance, then he saw it, one of the dragons tail fins had been ripped clean off. hiccup had an epiphany, the missing tail fin explained a lot about the situation, why the dragon didn't leave, why it fell, why its was hungry. hiccup would have spared the dragon for nothing if it were to die right where he released it, he decided he would bring back a fish for the dragon, if for nothing more than to get the scales again. he ran back to town, he would have to come back after dragon training, right now he would have to hurry to get breakfast, the cove was about half an hour away from the village, and with a bleeding hand he would need to bandage that first... when he got back to the village people were already going into dragon training, he hurried home to clean up his hand a bit, the cut went diagonally along the palm of his hand, once he got the blood cleaned off he covered it up in some spare cloth to soak up any extra blood, now he had to run to dragon training, luckily Gobber was just arriving as hiccup came in.

"what appened to your hand 'iccup?" Gobber asked

"oh, you know me, just tripped in the woods, that's all"

"watch out for your surroundings lad, there are more dangerous things than twigs" Gobber joked

hiccup laughed at this, partially because of the joke, and partially because it was one of the more dangerous things known to Vikings that gave him the cut, even if just a scale from it.

before the training started Gobber made them give up their weapons

"uh, why would we not want weapons to fight dragons?" Snotlout asked Gobber

"today is about speed!" Gobber told the teens "if you don't have a weapon, your best chance is to run and hide. no time ta waste, grab a shield and lets get on with it"

then he pulled the lever to release the nadder

the arena was full of wooden walls that formed a labyrinth of sorts, and they were trapped inside with a deadly nadder

this time hiccup was not the last one to get a shield, the nadder had started chasing Tuffnut around the arena giving the others time to grab shields. the arena was silent, the teens (not including hiccup) were in the center huddled up, their four shields guarding them from all directions.

"good job, make sure to cover your fellow warriors" Gobber noted

"hah, sorry hiccup you're on your own" Snotlout shouted towards him

"that's **including** hic-"

somebody shouted "I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" interrupting Gobber, from inside the labyrinth Tuffnut came running out.

Ruffnut stepped aside for him and he cowered inside the group of trainees.

"what did that thing do to you bro?" Ruffnut asked, she sounded scared.

hiccup was used to the twins fighting each other over everything, this show of compassion was completely new to him, the twins acted like they didn't care about each other all the time, but neither of them would know how to live without the other, hiccup wished somebody cared about him that way too. He was interrupted by a nadder running in from the labyrinth, its tail spines were out and it was read to fire, two spines went sailing into astrids shield, hiccup was just a bystander watching the huddle of five teens get charged by a angry nadder.

"Split up!" Astrid shouted

the teens all ran in random directions after leaving their formation, the nadder decided to chase Fishlegs, probably sensing he was slower than the rest, or maybe because he would be the biggest meal, the larger teen booked it and ran into the maze of wooden walls, the nadder followed him, hiccup was now the only one left in the center of the arena. He could hear nadder screeches and viking shouts coming from his left, he decided he should go hide in the maze, on the opposite side from the nadder, he didn't rush there though, as of right now the nadder was no threat to him, so maybe staying in the center a bit longer might help him to not get in the dragons way. as it turned out Gobber was watching the scene from up top on hiccups right.

"Hey Gobber?" hiccup asked him "Whens training over today?"

"ah, probably when it gets one of ya"

hiccup immediately paled

"I'm jus pulling yer leg" Gobber told him "i'll prolly let them out in five or so minutes, when each of them has had a good run, speaking of running, hiccup you may want to get a move on, it just lost sight of Astrid and it's coming yer way"

The rest of training was pretty uneventful hiccup continued to stay away from the sound of the nadder, his mind had trailed off halfway through training and he was on auto pilot, he eventually just decided to sit in a corner of the arena behind one of the walls, nobody bothered him there. His was thinking about the dragon he had met, and how it hadn't harmed him, as soon as training was over he was going to go to the fish storage.


End file.
